


tonight is the night of the rendezvous we crave

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Stargazing, Summer Camp, Surprises, Tanabata, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Seiridicolo.”“Grazie, Orihime-sama.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	tonight is the night of the rendezvous we crave

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Giappone_ della [quinta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-five/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Originariamente pensata per il prompt _#9. Nella notte di Tanabata A dà lezioni di astronomia a B_ della challenge [La notte di Tanabata](https://www.facebook.com/events/451705871863999/) di [fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).
> 
> Titolo @ [questo poema sulla notte di Tanabata](https://davidbowles.us/poetry/autumn-lovers-a-tanabata-sequence/).

“Vorrei solo far notare un’ultima volta che mi sembra una _pessima_ idea.”

“Andiamo Tsukki, un po’ di spirito d’avventura! Quando la smetterai di essere così vecchio?”

“Quando la smetterai di provare a farmi espellere.”

Il sorriso di Kuroo brilla come una scintilla nel buio, una promessa di guai sparita in un batter d’occhio. “Come sei tragico,” dice, lanciandogli uno sguardo divertito. “Ci beccheremmo qualche rimprovero, al massimo. O meglio, li beccherai _tu_ \- non sono io lo studente che sgattaiola in giro di notte.”

“No, tu sei solo il vecchio pervertito che si imbuca nei campi estivi altrui per rapire poveri studenti ignari.”

Kuroo gli fa l’occhiolino da sopra una spalla. “Anche tu mi sei mancato tanto.”

Kei scuote la testa con un sospiro, ma stringe un po’ più forte la mano di Kuroo nella sua e si lascia trascinare per i corridoi deserti della Shinzen, lanciando occhiate solo appena diffidenti verso le aule chiuse e i corridoi sconosciuti.

Tre campi estivi e non ha mai davvero esplorato la scuola di notte - chi ne avrebbe la forza, dopo i loro allenamenti - ma Kuroo lo sta guidando con la stessa sicurezza che aveva quando l’ha rapito di ritorno dalla cena, spuntando dal nulla per mettergli una mano sulla schiena e un dito sulle labbra. Kei aveva rischiato un infarto, in quel momento, e anche ora il suo cuore sta battendo un po’ troppo forte, ma forse non è colpa dello spavento.

Una scalinata, poi una svolta a destra, poi una scorciatoia tagliando per un’aula vuota e spettrale, poi un’altra scalinata e si ritrovano sul tetto, con tutta la prefettura distesa ai loro piedi come un tappeto punteggiato di luci.

“Non serviva tutta questa fatica per trovare un posto appartato,” mormora Kei, mentre le guance gli si scaldano appena. Quasi spera che non l’abbia sentito, ma non è così fortunato, naturalmente - Kuroo gli lancia un’occhiata divertita, ridacchiando sotto i baffi, poi, senza rispondere, indica verso l’alto.

Kei sta al gioco, e quando alza gli occhi trattiene il respiro.

Così lontani dalle luci della città, il cielo è _impossibile_.

“Vieni, te lo faccio vedere io il posto appartato,” dice Kuroo, e lo tira gentilmente verso l’altro lato del tetto. Kei lo segue, il naso puntato in aria, e abbassa gli occhi solo quando si fermano per trovare a terra delle coperte, qualche cuscino, un thermos e una ciotola piena di fragole.

Si rende conto di avere la bocca aperta e la chiude di scatto.

“Da quanto tempo stavi programmando tutta questa storia?” chiede, e se suona un po’ accusatorio non è colpa sua, è solo che l’ha preso alla sprovvista.

“Oggi,” dice Kuroo, poi scoppia a ridere alla sua occhiataccia e si siede. Kei, mano ancora nella sua, non può che seguirlo e mettersi comodo. “Quando mi hanno posticipato l’ultimo progetto di laboratorio. Stavo per buttarmi a letto e andare in coma quando ho visto il calendario, ho fatto due conti e sono montato sul primo treno possibile.”

“Sei _ridicolo_.”

“Grazie, Orihime-sama.”

Kei gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, per togliergli quel sorriso esasperante dalla faccia, per non fargli vedere quanto è arrossito, perché è più facile che dirgli tutto quello che vorrebbe.

Poi, per buona misura, continua a baciarlo.

Si staccano quando un tonfo lontano segna l’inizio dei fuochi d’artificio nel festival più vicino. Tutti gli altri, da qualche parte sotto di loro, alzano urla d’apprezzamento.

“Vieni qui,” mormora Kuroo, sdraiandosi, e Kei rabbrividisce e si avvicina, per nulla opposto a baciarsi ancora un pochino o fare pure qualcos’altro, magari, se proprio…

Kuroo se lo tira addosso come un sacco di patate, lo sistema a suo piacimento, e quand’è bello comodo sopra il suo petto gli getta un’altra coperta addosso e si mette a contemplare il cielo con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Kei, con una guancia schiacciata contro la sua clavicola, sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. “L’ho già detto che sei ridicolo?” chiede, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.

“No, è la prima volta,” dice Kuroo, abbracciandolo mollemente sotto la coperta. “Adesso zitto e guarda le stelle con me.”

E davvero, cos’altro può fare Kei a questo punto?

Non c’è la luna, stasera, perché anche il cielo deve amare Kuroo e i suoi piani romantici, ma ci sono così tante stelle che non si nota la differenza. Riesce persino a distinguere, appena appena, _la Via Lattea_ , che si snoda davvero sopra le loro teste come un fiume lontano.

Il cielo non è così, a Miyagi - o forse sì, ed è solo che lui ha troppe cose a cui pensare per guardare per aria.

Restano così per chissà quanto, in silenzio, accompagnati solo dalle voci dei loro amici e dall’eco di fuochi d’artificio distanti, finché Kuroo non alza un braccio a indicare qualcosa.

“Vedi Vega, quella stella lì, la più luminosa? Con le altre quattro forma la costellazione della Lira.”

“Dovevo capirlo che era tutta una scusa per spiegare astronomia a qualcuno.”

“Alla fine ti interrogo,” dice Kuroo, accarezzandogli la schiena, e riprende a parlare di luminosità e anni luce e stelle doppie. La sua voce è una vibrazione gentile direttamente sotto le orecchie di Kei, che lo stringe meglio, e resta ad ascoltare e guardare le stelle.

Chissà fra quanto tempo potranno riunirsi così, dopotutto.


End file.
